Hidden Power
by W0nderboy
Summary: Akane gets these strange stomach pains. Ryoga hears of a monster. More coming soon, I promise!
1. Hidden Power: Part 1

Hidden Power: Part 1  
By W0nderboy/SSJ4_cloud (They are the same person by the way.)  
  
  
  
"Ranma No Baka!!!"  
  
Ranma flew out into the sky and disappeared. Akane panted, tired from the huge punch she had just delivered. Damn Ranma! He was such an idiot! Why did she have to put up with his crap everyday. Everyday, the idiot made her mad. And he enjoyed making her mad. Why did she have to put up with it? Tears ran down her eyes. Why? Why? She had been feeling more tired lately, but then again, she had been feeling more powerful. It was like a curse. From what she had noticed, when she got angry, her power increased. That meant, she put more power into her blows and Ranma would be in more pain. Something she wouldn't mind, but afterwards, she would be out of breath and would feel pain hitting her sometimes near the side of her stomach.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma landed in a nearby pond. Ranma-Chan stepped out of pond with her hand on her ribs. More broken ribs. It hurt. He knew he deserved it. Still, did that uncute tomboy have to hit him that hard? God, the pain was worse then usual. It was like she had gained strength all of a sudden. It could of been from her training, but it couldn't be possible. It would take years to developed such strength, especially in that one punch. Her punches were usually strong, he was used to them. This one was different. It was like this one was not only stronger, but it was her not the punch. She was so uncute!!!  
  
"RANMA!!!!"  
  
Ryoga. Why of all times he had to show up?  
  
"Damn you!!!"  
  
Ranma stepped sideways and stuck his foot out, thus tripping Ryoga and sending him flying into pond. What an idiot. She reached into the pond and pulled out P-Chan.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Increased Strength?"  
  
It was now night. Both of them were back in male bodies. A fire had been created for them to keep warm. Ranma nodded. "Yeah. I have this feeling, that Akane's strength had increased. That's how I ended up farther then usual. I thought you might know something about it." Ryoga shook his head. "I never heard of it before, but I guess I need to see it myself." Ranma nodded and took a sip of water from half a cocanut. If you follow me, and DON'T get lost this time, I'm sure we can get back before breakfast. He stood up.  
  
"Is that all you care about Ranma, your STOMACH?" Ranma nodded. I don't care what happens to that uncute tomboy. If you haven't guessed already, she is why I'm here right now."  
  
"Well I know you deserve it. But how? Was this why you mentioned increased strength?" Ranma nodded. I'm going to sleep. We gotta get uip early to make it back in time. I got school tomorrow. "Night."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was fast asleep, but Ryoga had his mind elsewhere. Akane, poor Akane. While in his travels, he heard a strange rumor. One about a creature that one destoyed a whole town. Was Akane... He didn't want to think about it. "Ranma, you're a real jerk sometimes, but I think Akane needs you more then me. There nothing I can do." Ryoga stood up. Ranma was fast asleep. "Good luck Ranma. You'll need it." Then he left to areas unknown.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akane was in massive pain. It had hit her earlier then expected this time. Poor Kasumi was a nervous wreck. Worried that she might die. Akane calmed her down, telling her that she would not die, she would be alright. Still... Still she was nervous. What if it was something that couldn't be cured. Kasumi had order her to bed, and was out getting some medicine. Akane knew she had to stay awake until Kasumi got home with the medicine, but her eyes drooped, and finally the girl fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kasumi finally came in with the medicine. Noone but her knew that Akane was sick. Her father go into panic, Nabiki would make out her will, and Mr. Saotome... Well he would probably be eating bamboo. She was relived that everyone was asleep or it had looked like. Ranma had not come back yet. He would be back by now. She went into Akane's room and noticed she had fallen asleep. Kasumi smiled. "Akane." She covered her up with a blanket. She was about to get to bed, but she thought she saw some glowing. "It can't be...", she thought. When she went over, there was nothing there. "Must of been some fireflies." Then she went to her room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Ranma woke up, he realized that it was the afternoon. He was late! He dashed as fast as he could to the school.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Akane woke up, the pain was gone. She shrugged it off. She was going to be late for school. After getting dressed, she ran down the stairs to get breakfast. Darn that Ranma. Because of him, they were going to be late again. "Hurry up Ranma, we are going to be late!" Kusumi turned to Akane.  
"Ranma isn't here. He hasn't returned yet."  
Akane became upset just as Kasumi went upstairs. She began to glow. "What to you expect from that...IDIOT!!! That.. Ouch!" She grabbed her hand to her stomach. The pain had returned. "Akane, are you alright?", asked Tendo. "Yeah dad, I'm fine." She smiled. She grabbed her lunch and ran off before Kasumi saw her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's wrong with me?" While Akane ran (And hobbled) down the street, she was thinking about what was going on. She decided to go to Doctor Tofu's first. Maybe he could figure out what was wrong. There was still time before school started.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A figure watched Akane walk down the street while eating an apple. It was her alright, there was no other person. He squeezed the apple into applesauce with his hand. She was easy to find, now all he had to do was eliminate her...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
And now the disclaimer. :) Ranma 1/2 was made by Rumiko Takahashi. Please do not sue. You really won't being getting anything from me except bus fare... 


	2. Hidden Power: Part 2

Hidden Power: Chapter 2  
By W0nderboy/SSJ4_Cloud (They are still the same person by the way.)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
" means talking  
Means anything seen inside it is a thought  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Editor's note. I changed the ending a bit. Like the last little part. Part 3 is coming soon!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 1  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The pain worsened as what seemed like miles away before she got to Tofu-San's. The pain finally became too much for Akane and she dropped on to her knees, the pain worsening. She now regretted hiding this from Kasumi. Now she was going to pay for it. She doubled over and collapsed on the ground. Her vision was blurring. Not good. "I'm sorry Kasumi. I'm sorry for lying to you Kasumi, please forgive me." A tear ran down her cheek. "Please fo...give..." Then she passed out.  
  
  
  
When Akane awakened, she found herself in a bed. "So this is what it's like to die." But then she saw a familiar face hanging on the wall. Betty? She looked at the skeleton. It was Betty, which meant... She had survived But it looked like she was at a hospital. The pain had weakened a bit. She looked around. No one was there. She gave a sigh of relief and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When Ranma finally got to town, he went back to the house. When he got there he saw Nabiki setting on the steps. She looked depressed.  
  
"When have you been?" She turned her head. "Everyone was looking for you."  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"Well come on, we have to get to the hospital, I was waiting for you." She went back into her depressed state. "Akane just fainted. Doctor Tofu was able to help but.... Ranma?" Ranma was gone.  
  
  
  
Akane felt the pains worsen, she wanted to crawl up and die and it looked like she was going to. She closed her eyes and prepared to meet her fate. Suddenly, she felt like she was being picked up. She couldn't open her eyes much, but when she did she saw someone wearing overalls, a pair of sunglasses and a read bandanna on his head. "It can't be..." Then Akane woke. She clutched her fists. "Captain Porkbun..." Her state of thought was broken by Dr. Tofu. "You're lucky. Somebody found you and brought you to me and I brought you here. You had us worry." He smiled. Akane smiled. "You have some visitors." Everyone came. Kasumi and Tendo to Kuno and Kodettchi, even Shampoo and Uyko were here. Mouuse step forward. "We heard you were ill, so all of ended our differences and came to see you Akane. He turned around. "1,2,3..." Everyone shouted out, Get well Akane Tendo!!!" Akane was touched.  
  
Trying to find Akane's room was like a maze. And he had brought these flowers for her too. While trying yet again to follow the nurse's path, he heard a doctor and a nurse talking. "Well the patent is fine, but did you every see something like that before?"  
  
"Yes doctor." She shook her head, I have heard of somebody else having that on their body. What should we do?"   
  
"We should leave him alone. It's none of our business."  
  
Ranma went on his way, he wondered what they were talking about. In his hurry, he ran into... "Hey Ryoga, are you to see Akane?"  
  
"Akane's here? What happened?"  
  
"Let me guess, you got lost."  
  
"What happened?" He almost told Ryoga a huge fib, but he calmed down and explained what he was told from Nabiki.  
  
"And those flowers are a way of sucking up?"  
  
"Hey shut up! That isn't important right now."  
  
"I wish I had brought something. I can't see her like this." As Ryoga began to leave, a janitor appear to mop. "Hey buddy, can I borrow that pail of water? Thanks. Oh Ryoga...."  
  
  
Akane looked around. Only three people were missing. Ryoga, Nabiki, and Ranma. Ryoga was probably lost in Antartica ("No, wait", she thought, "He's already been there before.") Nabiki was watching the house, or scamming people. She knew that Nabiki really didn't give a damn about anyone but herself. Then there was Ranma. Did he really care about her? No, he was probably off goofing off or eating noodles. He had no real reason to come, that jerk! He wasn't welcome here at all. Something shaped like a snake moved in her bed. Akane gasped. No, it couldn't be! She grabbed it and shoved it underneith her. "Is everything ok Akane?", asked Ukyo. "  
  
What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you were blushing, and I thought your temperture was rising. Well anyways, Shampoo and I have something to talk to you about." Shampoo came forward.  
  
"We sorry we caused you any trouble."  
  
"What Shampoo is saying is, until you recover Akane, we won't go after Ranma. OK?"  
  
"Well they can have him for all I care. They mean well, so I guess I should thank them."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem, but remember, only until you are better." The nurse came in. "Who are all you people? Only relatives are allowed in here.  
  
Mouuse step forward. "For your infomation I am her uncle, and they...", pointing to Shampoo and Ukyo, are her aunts."  
  
"And the rest are relatives too?"  
  
"We have a big family."  
  
"Well anyways", said the nurse, "Visiting times are over so you all need to leave, ok? She needs her rest."  
  
After everyone left, the nurse frowned. Relitives her ass. She would have to remember to have them all banned from the hospital grounds. She opened the door and left.  
  
Still no Ranma. He didn't come. Maybe he didn't her about her. Who was she kidding, he would never show up. Suddenly she heard a female arguing with the nurse. "You gotta let me in there. I need to see her, this is important. The argument continued, this time the doctor was involved. "Ok, I'll wait."  
The doctor entered the room. "Um, there is another visitor for you." Probably Nabiki. "Did she have short brown hair and say that she was my sister?" The doctor looked surprised.  
  
"Yes she did say she was your sister, but..."  
"But?"  
"She does not have brown hair and it is not..."  
  
The door was kicked open, awaken a few people for sure. In stepped a girl in a black dress and a covered hat that blocked her face.. "Oh my poor sister. I came to see if you were alright." The doctor stared bugged-eyed at the girl. The nurse asked, "Should we kick her out for you?"  
"No that's ok, she can stay." As they left the girl asked for some tea. They mumbled a bit as they left. Akane turned to the intrutor. "OK, who are you and what do you want?" The nurse came in with the tea. Just as she was about to put it down, the girl "tripped" on something and knocked the tea over. It didn't hit the nurse, but it splashed all over the girl. The nurse apoligized and said that they would bring something to clean off the dress. As she left, the girl ask for more tea. "And some water please.", said Akane. The nurse left mumbling some nasty words.  
  
"Now look what you done. First you intrude into my room, then you spill tea? You are such an idiot!" Ranma... Why aren't you here to do that?   
  
"Geez, you'll always be that uncute tomboy, won't Akane?"  
She knew that voice, it was muffled, but she knew it well.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma pulled off the hat, then the dress revealing his usual clothes. "Sorry I'm late, Akane. I found out from Nabiki, so I dashed out to here as fast as possible. He hold out his arm and moved it around. Akane looked confused. Suddenly, a bunch of flowers came out of his sleeve. He pulled it out and gave them to Akane. "Oh Ranma..."   
  
"I bet you think that's all, but I'm not done yet." He reached into his shirt for a few seconds, and pulled out the little black pig.  
  
"Oh P-Chan!" P-Chan ran up and snuggled up to her. "Where did you find him?"  
  
"He was just wandering around." Akane gave him a hard stare. "Well, truthfully?"  
  
"Yes. Truthfully." This outta be good...  
  
"He was on your bed waiting for you."  
  
"Really?" Ranma nodded. "Oh P-Chan..." She looked at Ranma. "Thank you Ranma. I... I love this gift. It's the best thing I have ever recieved, to see you and P-Chan not fight." Well, I wouldn't exacally put it THAT way.", thought Ranma "You did get along, right?" Akane began to glow. "Of course we did."  
  
"Good." She stopped glowing then realized that P-Chan was scratching on her bed. "What's wrong P-Chan?" She picked him up. "What's a matter." Then it hit her. Had he seen it. No, he couldn't have. Ranma picked up P-Chan and stuffed him into his shirt. "We better leave now." He grabbed the dress and put it on. "I guess I have to sneak outta here as a boy." Akane giggled. He put on the hat and just as he was about to leave, he ran into the nurse again. The water remained in place, but the tea once again spilt on the dress. Ranma dashed out before anything could happen. Akane watched as the nurse shook her firsts as Akane's "sister" was heard running down the hall with a bunch of swearing in the process. The nurse gave Akake her water and at the same time, took a peek at the scrap tied to one of the flowers. It said get well soon, love sis. AKA Linco. So her name was Linco? Not many people went by that name. She did get a chance to see what she looked underneith the hat. (But not when she left, because she had been covering her face.) She looked like she gain alot of mustle when she left though strange... She would be banned though, so it didn't really matter to her. She heard the girl would be held for a few more days. The doctors said that they found something interesting.  
  
It was near midnight. Akane couldn't sleep. And she knew why. It was what P-Chan saw earlier. She reached underneith her blanket, and check to see if anyone was there. Noone was, good. She reached behind her and grabbed something then pulled. It hurt, and she felt a bit parlized, but she had to do it. Finally she heard a pop. She pulled it out and loked at it. "You have been trouble for a long time, I should of gotten rid of you a long time ago." She saw a trash can down below. She stuggld to get up and she opened the window and dropped the item down towards it. Then she closed the window and went back to her bed.  
  
You can say truthfully, that interestings end up in garbage heaps, food, electronics, even money. But when the garbage truck tossed the can in front of the hospital into the trash truck they failed to see an interesting sight. It looked like a tail, a monkey's tail, except, there was no monkeys around here...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 2  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few days later Ranma was in the attic. Kasumi had remembered that there was a recipe in there she thought would be perfect. She thought there was no harm in sending him up there. "What are you doing?" Ranma turned around with a pile of papers in his hands. Nabiki went over and grabbed them from him. "This is none of your business! What are you looking at anyways?" The papers were old drawings in crayon.   
  
"What are they anyways?"  
  
"They are really important papers."  
  
"What? THESE??? Hahahaha!"  
  
Nabiki frowned. "So are they yours?  
  
"No, they're Akane's."  
  
"..."  
  
"And before you say anything, it looks like she was still very young when she when she drew them." Defensively, she asked, "What did you see?"   
"Nothin'. Just what was on those papers." Nabiki looked through them. "Interesting. These are pictures of me and father and Kasumi and Akane and mother..." A tear ran down her cheek as she went through each one. "Uh Nabiki? Better change the topic. Who is this?" He point to a partally covered picture which was a face of a person wearing pair of sunglasses and a read bandanna on his head. Or it looked like it, and at the bottom it read...  
  
"Captain PORKBUN!!!??? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
WHAM!!! "Ranma get a grip." Ranma rubbed his head. "Ok...Ok. Do you happen to know who he is?"  
  
"Akane used to have a great imagination."  
  
"That doesn't tell us much."  
  
"I'm saying, RANMA, that he might of been like... have you ever had a imaginary friend when you were little?" I can't believe I just asked that.  
  
"Well um...HEY!"  
  
"Jeez, I was just asking. We better get out of here. Oh yeah." She went over to one of boxes and dug in there for a minute then walked over and gave Ranma the piece of paper. Give this to Kasumi. She left Ranma in the attic. Ranma looked at the paper, it was written in this strange language that he couldn't at all understand, why would Kasumi want this. He dug through the boxes trying find what Kasumi had asked for, then went down in defeat. Well, there's two hours wasted. Kasumi will be disappointed to hear that I couldn't find it. He went downstairs. When he got there he ran into Kasumi. He told Kasumi that he couldn't find the recipe, then gave her the scrap of paper. She studied it for a bit, then thanked him and asked him to return it. She did not look disappointed at all. Ranma went up to the attic, but instead of putting it back, he stuffed it in his pocket. He wanted to do some research of his own.  
  
  
Akane was out of the hospital the next day. They said it was her appendex. She was greeted by everyone, well not everyone. Ranma was absent.  
  
Ranma grumbled to himself. He had his teachers look at that paper. Noone knew what it meant. Why was it at the Tendo home. He grabbed his jacket and started to walk home.  
  
A man was watching Ranma. He knew it was almost time.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And now the disclaimer. :) Ranma 1/2 was made by Rumiko Takahashi. Please do not sue. You really won't being getting anything from me except...Gee, I guess nothing. 


	3. Hidden Power: Part 3

Hidden Power: Chapter 3  
By W0nderboy/SSJ4_Cloud (They are still the same person by the way.)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Means talking   
Means anything seen inside it is a thought  
() Means a thought inside a sentence.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prologue  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ranma was trying to figure out what the hell that paper was. It wasn't Japanese, that's for sure. It looked more alien-like. Why in hell the Tendos had it was beyond him. A sharp wind suddenly appeared out of nowhere and blew it out of his hand. "Crap. They are gonna kill me!" He ran after the paper with gaining no success in catching it. The paper flew past him and around a corner with Ranma close behind.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Akane, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh, yeah." Kasumi was wheeling her to the house.  
  
"You are not to go anywhere. You are going to rest."   
  
When Kasumi said something, you had to listen, no matter what. Her mind was elsewhere though. She still felt guilty for lying to Kasumi. Kasumi was just being a good sister and what did she do? Ran off and nearly risks her life. Kasumi was a bit hurt, it showed.  
  
"I'm going to get some tea." She began to leave.  
  
"Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Uh...Nothing"  
  
Kasumi left and then Akane whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kasumi whispered, "It's ok Akane"  
  
Even though she knew that Akane wouldn't hear it.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Soon. He could feel it, he would eliminate her today. That boy seemed occupied enough. Ha. These humans were amusing. His only threat was chasing a piece of paper. Now to get to the Tendo residence...  
  
*********************************************  
  
He wandered about the streets. He was lost. Just great, why of all places and at this time? Suddenly a piece of paper flew into his hands. The writing was not of this world, so where did it come from?  
  
*********************************************  
  
Nabiki had gone up to the attic again. She noticed that the recipe was gone. "Ranma forgot to put it back." Then something caught her eye. It was a picture of her, Kasumi, and Akane when they were younger and...  
  
"Mommy."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and hit the photo.  
  
Ryoga walked by the attic and heard crying.  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
  
Ranma saw a man with spiky black hair, and he was reading the paper!  
  
"Hey! Um..."   
  
He ran up to the man. He attempted to catch his breath, and then he spoke.   
  
"That..paper, can I have it?"  
  
The man's face turned serious.   
  
"Where did you get this?"  
  
"Uh, at my fiancée's house. Why?"  
  
He gave a deep stare at Ranma. "Please show me."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part I  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He was here. The Tendo residence. Now he had to do was wait for Akane Tendo. The youngest daughter. This would be a piece of cake. He did not understand why this girl was so much trouble that she had to be eliminated. No matter. All she had to do was die. That was all. He looked at the clock on the tower, and then he pulled out a Manga and started to read.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Akane and Kasumi went on their way after Kasumi got the tea. Akane felt like there was nothing she could do about Kasumi.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Kasumi?"  
  
"Um, never mind."   
  
Kasumi... I understand how you feel. I didn't mean to hurt you like this by risking my life. I will never forgive myself.   
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes Kasumi?"  
  
"Well your not talking that much. Is anything the matter?"  
  
I know where she's going with this.   
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
Silence for a minute, the Kasumi said, "You know, this isn't as bad when you fell into the river."  
  
"What are you talking about Kasumi?"  
  
"Well, when you were younger, you fell into the river."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember now."  
  
"Um, I won't talk about that again. Sorry."  
  
As they moved along, Akane's mind was wandering back. To that day, when she almost drowned. That was a day she was trying to forget. But she was saved. Saved by...  
  
"We're almost there."  
Akane's concentration was broken. Oh well. Better not to think about it. She would just wait until they got back home.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ryoga didn't know what to do. So he just went up. A few minutes later he plunged back down into the hallway. Nabiki looked down. "Geez Ryoga, you scared me. Where did you come from anyways?"   
"Well, um.. I just got back from Brazil looking for a something to give to Akane so she could feel better."  
At least he means well. , Though Nabiki to herself.  
"Where is Akane anyways?"  
"She's on her way home. She and Kasumi should be here soon enough. Let's wait on the porch."  
Ryoga nodded and walked outside. Surprisingly, he made it with no trouble. Nabiki closed the attic and went to join him. She was looking for that paper Ranma found. It was weird. She knew that Ranma was probably thinking what she was.  
What the hell is on that paper?   
Kasumi only sent her to get it. She never told her that the recipe would be in a strange looking language. Ranma had it. No doubt. He must have hidden it after Kasumi told him to put it back. She would deal with him later. For now, she had to make sure that both she AND Ryoga would meet Akane.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Running. As fast as he could. He knew that he wasn't lost after all. He had to get there quick. Otherwise, what his suspicions would never be answered.  
"Which way?"  
The black haired boy ran a certain way, and he followed. He had hoped that the boy wasn't misleading him. That would be a big problem.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Welcome home Akane!"  
Ryoga and Nabiki were waiting for her at the Tendo house. It was really nice, but where was...  
"Welcome home Daughter!"  
Saotome held up a sign that said welcome home. Ranma was missing. Where was he?  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Almost there."  
He ran across until he saw a bunch of people at the front of a building. Oh well. He would just go run up, kill her and then exit fast. He finally saw his target. The shorthaired girl, being pushed in a wheelchair. He had tracked her when she was in the hospital. The humans looked strong, but he doubt they were faster then he was. Heh. He hid in some bushes and started charging a Ki blast in his hand. It would be small, but deadly. He started charging a Ki blast in his hand. It would be small, but deadly. Heh. Like the great Freeza had once said: This would be nothing at all.  
  
*********************************************  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong Akane", asked Kasumi quietly.  
  
"Nothing", replied Akane back, "I just though I saw someone is all."  
  
Kasumi looked around. No one was there. Still she had a bad feeling about al this, and felt like she should move her into the house. But this was not going to happen, because everyone was crowded around Akane. If anything should happen to her...  
  
*********************************************  
  
He felt two powers. One was who he was looking for. The other was just a few feet away. No one saw him, so he must be hiding. Which meant...  
  
"How long?"  
  
The boy said, "Almost there."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ranma stared at the man. Who was he? And why did he want to go to the Tendo Dojo? He didn't ask him, he just led.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The knot in her stomach was still there. She knew someone was there, he could feel it, but where. Then she heard Akane whisper,  
  
"Kasumi, do you feel that?"  
  
Akane could feel it too?  
  
"Maybe I should go inside."  
  
Kasumi agreed, but it was too late.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Ki had finally finished charging...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ranma knew they were almost there. But why? The thought ran through his head all the way there. For some reason, this had been the longest trip back to the Tendo Dojo for some reason.  
Then he heard the man mutter something he couldn't hear. Just a block away... That's all.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He dashed forward at an incredible speed, with the Ki energy in hand. He gave an evil laugh. He never reached his goal. Then a kick came out of nowhere.  
  
"WHAT!!!??? IT...IT CAN'T BE!!! The kick hit him. He fell back. He looked up and saw the Ki blast come right at him... A flash next. He felt extreme pain. The he realize that he had no arm. He looked around to see the attacker. Maybe it was that boy with the bandanna, but then he saw two newcomers and a man with spiky hair going up!!!??? Then he released what just happened. SHI... He never finished that sentence.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The attack went quick. But the lost boy had seen it all. What the hell was going on? The man had just stepped into the scene a few seconds after whatever that thing lying on the ground grasping in pain was had emerged from the brush. He had kicked it, and that thing's Ki blast landed on top of itself and blew off its arm. But why was he running towards them. Then a knot tied in his stomach. He knew whom it was for.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He walked over to the alien and grabbed it by the head. He was pissed.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Nothing  
"Who are you?"  
Still nothing. Then it spoke.  
"I am invincible."  
He threw the beast into the air, held his hand flat for a second, and then the hand became a fist.  
  
*********************************************  
  
He had failed. As he was flying though the air, he though fast about how this wasn't going to work. It would of worked, but that damn Sa... He wouldn't say it. He wouldn't even think about it. Then he saw a Ki blast come straight at him. He couldn't think or react fast enough. All he could do was scream as he felt extreme pain hit his body. He wished he were dead. Then he blacked out, he would get his wish.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Then man relaxed. His arm still upright from throwing the blast. He had imitated his Master with that technique. Now it was over. He had stopped that assassination. Now he could rest...  
  
*********************************************  
  
Everyone looked around at each other. What the hell!!?? That was what was going though everyone's head right about now. The Akane spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He turned. He face was now more playful and less serious.  
  
"Well um..."  
  
He put his hand to the back of his head.  
  
"I am Gohan."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part II  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was given a room in the attic, and everything was moved to Nabiki's room. ("It's okay. If it's only for a while.") He didn't speak with anyone. He just told Tendo that he was Akane Tendo's new trainer. Tendo was surprised. He had hired one for Akane, so that she could get back into serious fighting. Akane could fight, but she only did it as workouts. Her fighting skills had dropped, and Saotome and Kasumi had convinced him to hire a trainer for her. He finally agreed. They were told he could make it in two weeks. That was yesterday. Why was he here so early?   
  
*********************************************  
  
Akane was not looking forward to anything. She was told to stay home for two weeks. The first few days, she would stay in bed. The rest, she would just have to just rest. The reason why was she had surgery done in her stomach. They had to remove a giant knot. She would of died if it had remained, but it was easy to handle, and they said recovery would be fast. Either way, Akane was not looking forward to it. Nabiki and Ranma ("Well Nabiki anyways.") would bring her homework so she wouldn't fall behind. Besides that, she was expecting a very boring two weeks.   
Or so she thought. She dropped that thought after the incident a few hours earlier. The man who had appeared a few hours earlier was staying at least for the night. It was common to have a few visitors appear now and then and stayed around for the night, but this man... She felt something was different about him. Then she shrugged it off, it was no big deal. Kasumi came to see if she wanted anything. She politely refused and Kasumi left. For now she was stuck in her bed. She was weak. Kasumi was helping her anyway she could.  
  
Kasumi knocked on the door again. She came in with some medicine that would help her heal faster. It was bitter. Nothing she could really do about it. Kasumi was about to leave again.  
  
"K...Kasumi?"  
  
"Yes, Akane? You wanted something else?"  
  
"Well... I..." Don't hold it off any longer.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, OK. Just tell me if you need anything."  
  
Then she left, leaving Akane with a heavy heart.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kasumi looked back at the closed door. Then she went downstairs. She had other stuff to do.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Gohan couldn't sleep. He had come here, but why? He walked out of the basement slowly so not to wake anyone. He finally stumbled out to the back of the house where he could think. About the high power level felt days earlier. And now it had disappeared. He was close, that was for sure. Whatever tried to attack them was serious. Something like that would never appear here unless he was trying something. And he did. Gohan had stopped him before he tried anything, but he wanted to kick himself, because now that thing was dead, and he could have told whom he was attacking.   
  
He saw a light and followed it. He saw a building up ahead. From the looks of it, it looked like a training area of some kind. He remembered that it was the dojo. He peeked inside and saw the shorthaired girl training. The out of nowhere, a hand touched his shoulder. Gohan spun around and saw the girl who was with her before.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Akane threw another punch. She knew that Kasumi would kill her for this, but she couldn't sleep. She wished that it were a bit darker. She had only used lamps, but it still drew attention. It wasn't going to kill her. She threw another punch, but a pain hit her. She dropped to the floor then spat out blood.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kasumi had watched it all in horror. How could her own sister to do that to herself? She was just out of surgery and she... she still fought it. Kasumi grit her fist in anger, trying to control her anger. Tears appeared out of her eyes. Did that girl have a suicide wish? Then she remembered her guest was still here. She had to make sure that he didn't make any noise as not to alert Akane. To her surprise, he had been watching silently. They both looked at each other, then they both left quietly.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Akane wiped up the blood. The pain had stopped after what seem like forever. Now she felt that it was a mistake. She would wait until she was released from bed before trying again. She had to go to bed and hoped that Kasumi didn't find out.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Gohan suspected that she was the one. The one he had felt before. Why would she risk such an injury like that? He would start training her tomorrow, despite the protests of the older sister. He had a feeling that both could take it.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Akane was just wandering near the river. She wanted to see the ducks again. Then she saw them. They were ducking their heads in the water, looking for some food. Then she felt herself falling. Falling in blackness. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes, she was scared. Somebody caught her. Akane opened her eyes to see who it was. She saw somebody in sunglasses and a red bandanna completely covering the hair. He put her down. Akane saw the overalls that she was wearing, but what caught her attention was a tail that was wrapped around the torso. She whispered, "Captain Pork bun."  
  
*********************************************  
  
And now the disclaimer. :) Rumiko Takahashi made Ranma 1/2.   
Dragonball Z was created by Akira Toriyama   
Please do not sue. You really won't be getting anything from me except...Gee I guess nothing.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Author's notes: It's finished at last! Anyways, I want to thank my friends, who support my work. FF.N who lets me post my stories. And to the readers, who inspire me not to quit.  
  
*********************************************  



End file.
